ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Khalamari
Solo :*Soloed as BRD90/NIN40. Atmas used were Mounted Champion, Vicissitude and Razed Ruins. Didn't proc any "!!" either. Used Crab Sushi. The things accuracy is kinda meh, It his 50% of the time with Double Mambo in previous attempts. And Scherzo didn't help against Mantle Pierce much either in other tries. Decided to go with March X2 though. Keep Elegy up on it, and shadows goin. Did Mantle Pierce maybe a little more than 5 times.. a couple were absorbed by shadows...otherwise the ones that did get through left me at around ~300 HP. Dropped down to 14 HP once, Mounted Champion and Vicissitude help a lot with that though. It also favors to Double Attack through your last shadow and interrupt Ichi, lol. Also another idea, I tried tossing Dagger in offhand and Joyeuse in mainhand in another failed attempt, and try to be really quick to Flat Blade is Mantle Pierces. Anyways, no drop, fun fight Video posted on main page. --BruHouse 03:38, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :*Soloed as 90THF/45NIN VV RR atmas in ok eva gear used ichi all but 1 time as long as u have 2 shadows up for his WS's u should be more then fine fight took 7 minutes I got hit once. :*Soloed as 90Samurai/45Dancer, it was a joke, was able to stun every Mantle Piercer with Violent Flourish. It has a considerably high amount of HP, took 10 mins to solo as Samurai with Stout Arm, VV, and RR atma. Has unbelievably low Accuracy, I actually decided to stop using Seigan and Third Eye and just used Hasso. Even then I only had to toss myself a Curing Waltz every min or so. ::Did you use Soboro? Or a normal GKT? --Kyrie 00:55, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :*Soloed as PLD/NIN and, 40 mins after as PLD/WAR. Was really easier on PLD/WAR because hard to keep shadows up. I used atma of stronghold and atma of minikin monstruosity. Took about 10-12 mins fight. Mantle piercer was hitting me for less than 100 dmgs 50% of the time and around 500 dmgs when full damage. Finished fight with around 95% HP + MP. Arthuruss@Asura :*Soloed last night as Nin/Dnc. Easy fight for the most part. Never in trouble with hp, but you do need to watch out for Mantle Piercer. Took one for over 2200dmg on my first attempt right in between casting, just bad timing. Keep at least two shadows up as much as you can. With decent evasion gear and Yonin should'nt be a problem. Might take an unlucky Mantle Piercer so bring RR. Get up and do it again. Squid do not aggro or link. (10/19/2010) Stormcrow - Ifrit :*Soloed as PUP85/NIN42 with Soulsouther automaton and a good evasion + haste set and making sure to keep 2+ shadows up at all times while trying to keep it enfeebled, didnt even need cruor buffs or atma. --Deathzone 00:14, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :*Soloed as PUP90/WAR40 with Soulsoother automaton. Atmas used: Stout Arm, Gnarled Horn, Razed Ruin. Easy fight, Mantle Pierce does decent damage (IF it hits), but nothing that automaton can't handle. 5 minute fight, if not less. --Seedling 11:06, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :*Soloed by NIN/DNC with full EVA set, haste set, Ninjutsu skill set and Yonin. ate Squid sushi for ACC and kept 2 shadows up at all time. The last 30% i kept 3 shadows up at all time just to be safe. took 45 mins. Heybrushan @ Shiva :*Soloed by DNC/NIN used abyssea HP bonus with both abysites gaining 40% hp so Mantle even when shadows were low/down was never an issue-Wilsner@Diabolos :*Soloed DNC80/NIN40 using EVA set, Waltz set, Haste set, Step set, weapon skill set and Violent Flourish set Full merits on Fan Dance, No foot rise and step ACC Keep Shadows up stun when he preps for mantle pierce and cast fan dance hit me for 28 points of dmg no issues keep steps up dancing edge when u can to speed things up went smoothly no 2hour needed. :*Soloed by DRG/BLU 85 with PDT-30% and a high HP stuff for high healing breath trigger (Genzaik@Gilgamesh) :*Soloed as DNC85/NIN42. Failed the first couple of times because my gear, merits and skills were simply not up to the task. I had to work on getting the HP abyssites, raising my evasion skill more (its still not quite capped), meriting Fan Dance to level 5 (it was only level 1), and creating a decent evasion build (with a little HP gear thrown in for good measure). I'm a taru with no merits in HP so I came out with ~ 1500 after cruor buffs. The fight went mostly OK and took 45 minutes. I never weapon skilled and sat between 200-300% TP for most of the fight, which was totally unnecessary - call me paranoid! He did manage to get me down to 100 HP at 1% health which made me quite upset as I thought I was going to wipe with it virtually dead, but disaster averted. I violent flourished at every opportunity. No drops. 0/12 on the neck item. It just goes to show that if you put your mind to it you can prepare well and claim victory. Good luck. Funluva :*Soloed as 85BST/NIN. No merits on bst for call timers or reward, no pet -dmg gear as well. Reward set was Zoraal Ja's Axe x 2, Monster gaiters and ogre gloves. No special Atma's other than the basic MND one. Used DipperYuly and had already saved some tp on previous mobs to Attack Down right away and then used Spiral Spin . I assisted pet until about 75%, probably recommend pet only for the sake of giving NM less TP. Basically I used Reward as soon as I could use it. Went through however many Zeta's (lost count) and had to call one pet only. Was not planning on killing the NM by any means, was more of a so-called free tele to Home Point... which failed. Only dropped a Sailcloth and the only other guy in the zone already had helm. Gazaka @ Shiva :* Soloed as 85NIN/42DNC. Full eva Merits eva gear, used blind slow paralyse, keep 2+ shadows up @ all times. Also used Blade: Kamu whenever I had tp. Used all stat boosts from npc, no hp+ atma so had approx 1.5k hp as hume (no hp+ specific gear). Also got temp items hp potions and acc/atk to make fight little easier. If you get hit with Mantle and just one shadow, can take alot of dmg but survive, hp potion to get back on ur feet faster. Faught him 4 times, first time, lost on first fight, I wasn't prepared for it. Won second no drop. 3rd fight lost, cancelled shadows as I went down to 1 shadow, nm of course used Mantle @ that point, bad timing on my part. 4th fight won, headpiece which I was after dropped :) --Donnny 23:56, November 24, 2010 (UTC). :* Extremely easy solo as SMN90/NIN45 or /45RDM with Utsusemi/Blink. /NIN recommended if you have hate issues with your avatar. Claiming will be a bit of work due to his excessive movement. Atmas: Beyond, Minikin Monstrosity, & Ultimate. Shiva and 5/5 Heavenly Strike pushed up to 2.5K~3.1K @ Skill 342-365. Kite path was hugging the mountain wall to the west of his spawn point. Estimated fight time was 6-8 mins. Went 1/1 on Helm! --Quetzacoatl 15:16, February 5, 2011 :*Solo as BLU/RDM using dual-weild, evasion bonus and attack bonus (among other traits). Atmas: Stout Arm, RR and MM. Have swapped SA for VV on occasion but fight seems a little faster with SA even though TP gain is slightly lower. No temp items, no 2boxing. Only shadows needed are Occulation. I never use Utsusemi on BLU/NIN anyways. Keeping haste up is key to keep recast timers low. Keep Slow and Delta Thrust on Khalamari at all times and the fight is fairly easy depending if Mantle Pierce misses or does from 300 to 1800 damage. --Bekisa 01:16, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :*Easy solo as 90DNC/NIN. RR/GH/C&D Atmas, capped and merited evasion, and about +67 evasion from gear. At first I fought it with Fan Dance up, it was pretty safe (never got into yellow), but slow. Next time I decided to go with Haste Samba, Saber Dance, and used WS whenever I got TP. I stunned Mantle Piercer with Violent Flourish most of the time, but even if it got trough, it never did dmg as long I had 2-3 shadows up. I just made sure I have always finishing moves ready for stun, and 2-3 shadows up before I WS (in case it uses Mantle Piercer during this time, and I can't stun it). Utsusemi: Ichi and Curing Waltz was only needed 1-2 times / fight. --- June 24, 2011 (Catsy, Fenrir) :*Extremely easy solo as 90BST/DNC. Didn't bother using macro sets. 1 pet food zeta and 1 Healing Salve I was needed for each fight. Had a decent Pet: Evasion gear and used DipperYuly. The only attacks it ever landed were some of its TP moves, and Mantle Pierce rarely landed. Fought it three times til I got the helm. --Kyubey from Odin 08:18, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :* Solo as 90NIN/45DNC. Didn't even use an evasion setup, just made sure slow+blind was on at all times and it went pretty smooth. Never used Mantle Pierce but I tried to keep Migawari up just in case. Only TP'd 4 times with Ink Cloud and Siphon Discharge. Evasion @344. Used Apoc/GH/RR atmas. 1/1 on helm. Good Luck! Togame 12:25, July 10, 2011 (UTC) * Solo'd several times. First time, 99 Dnc/Nin. Very easy fight. Didn't even have to heal. Subsequent times, 99 Thf/Dnc. When Mantle Pierce hit me, it hurt (orange hp); but it rarely hit me. Occasionally, Siphon Discharge will do some damage (~200-300 without buffs); so, watch out for that. It should be noted that I do have an excellent evasion set-up. This is one stingy mob, though. Several times, even with me on Thf, it has failed to drop *anything*. I only have TH4 on my Thf, though. So far, 0/12+ on charis necklace (I quit counting). ~Zazhi, sylph Duo I am placing this under duo because there was 2 of us although i have solo'd many times and was 0/15 on charis necklace. my friend wanted to try something different. he wanted to try bounty shot. i was in 90dnc/nin with RR/VV atma and he came 90rng/nin with RR/and some atma that gives agi+. he let off with a bounty shot then warped out and changed into 90blm/rdm and came back hoping to get any proc. didn't get ANY !! procs but both helm and necklace dropped. hope it works for you. Crazysmurf/Diabolos--16:09, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :*Tankable by 80DNC/40NIN with cruor buffs, Fan Dance, double mambo + elegy from a bard, healing/enfeebling support from a RDM, and minimal evasion gear (since I wasn't expecting to have to tank). I wasn't expecting to even go out here so I didn't even have acc or def food, I ate a spamkabob. Pretty standard, keep up shadows, stun it when you need to, and watch him whiff on you. Fan Dance makes mantle pierce laughable even if you do get hit by it. He dropped me down to ~300hp once due to consecutive mantle pierces once the other melees (thf+mnk) and the blm ) joined in at low health (originally the tank was a mnk who got one shotted by a 2.5k mantle pierce at around 90%, once I surprise started tanking it everyone else stayed off to let me control the TP moves), after which I laughed in his face and waltz IV'd away. I think it's also worth noting that I'm not used to doing this kind of thing on DNC, since I hadn't really done it before this fight. I was surprised that I was able to hold it so effectively. -- Asymptotic :*Duo as RDM/WHM+PLD/NIN...wiped once due PLD was meleeing in DD Gear and Mantle Pierce one-shooted him. Took us ~40min. No Drop at all. -- Unsigned :*Duo as RDM/SCH + THF/NIN ... wiped twice in a row. Mantle Pierce one-shotted the THF each time, the first with shadows and Stoneskin down, the second through shadows, Protect IV, 350 Stoneskin, and Phalanx. The THF had over 1300 HP with HP+ cruor enhancement. Appears immune to Gravity. -- GuntarHolyFlame :*Duoable as RDM/NINx2. Just bounce the NM in between and keep Slow II, Paralyze up all the time. Took us about 18min to take the NM down using "DoT Nuke Method". I noticed that if you take Mantle Pierce from a distance without shadows, it will only do about 300 damage(Had physical dmg taken -30% and Phalanx) with Weight status effect(Lasts about 1 min). We were 2/4 on the helm, drop-rate seems pretty high. This NM has a movement speed that's greater than 12% like the normal squid does, and it resists both Gravity and Bind. From what I saw, Khalamari re-spawns every 30min. -- MitoriAtUnicorn 17:54, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :*Duo as RDM/NIN and BRD/WHM in about 30 mins, keep Slow II and Carnage Elegy on at all times, "DoT Nuke Method" as stated above, RDM was very experienced and had excellent gear. Gained TP slow with only magic damage. Also killed once as RDM/NIN tank with RNG/SAM, THF/NIN, and BRD/WHM. The THF only Trick Attacked the RDM when able and the RNG TP'd. Very risky this way as the NM gained TP quickly, and Mantle Pierce one-shotted the RDM twice. THF evasion tanked while the RDM was weak. Other notes: Double attacks every time, resulting in many Paralyze procs.--edster1500 06:18, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :*Duo as PLD/NIN and RDM/SCH both lvl 80. Wiped once due to mantle pierce during low hp. Mantle Pierce seems to be physical, 0 dmg taken by Invincible. Also flash made it miss. Debuff is important (paralyze proc a lot, very helpful). Without proper debuff, Pld will have to spend all his time casting shadows due to fast melee and double attack rate. Took about 40 min, Rdm had to convert ~3 times and use martellos to get mp once. 725 xp, 151 cruor and Helm dropped. --AstralDream August 10, 2010 :*Duo as THF/NIN and RDM/NIN, both LVL80. THF had very good mixture of evasion/haste gear and experience shadow tanking. Make sure to get any of the Abyssea buffs you can afford, the HP is required for ANY chance of surviving that possible mistake during mantle pierce TP move with shadows down (unless it misses completely, which has happened to us once). THF would TA RDM for extra dmg through-out the fight. Slow but steady wins the race. Debuffs (para2/slow2) help immensely, would probably say they're a must. Went 1/8 or something on helm, got the DNC neck bit twice. Also of note, we once experienced a !! where it became basically unbeatable, it stopped taking dmg pretty much, not sure what triggered it. --HawkNZ 17:46, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :* Duo as 85MNK/NIN & 85 WHM/RDM. This was fairly easy fight, especially with the combination of blink and counter tanking. There were times that Mantle Pierce landed without shadows. Most damage that it did was take the MNK down to 245 hp. No drops, sadly. Elder on Bismarck. :* Duo'd with 85BLU/42NIN and 85WHM/42RDM. Easiest NM I've ever done in Abyssea. With just Cocoon and Taco (WHM forgot Protect V) I was taking 90 damage/melee hit and ~500 damage from Mantle Pierce. Had a MNK and BLM join for !! procs, got both blue and yellow, but no DNC neck. Happy hunting! --Eremes 03:20, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Trio :*Easy fight with 80DNC/40NIN Fan dance, BRD/WHM - double mambo (swapped to haste once we got into a rhythm), enfeebles and cures from RDM/BLM, and maximumm evasion gear. I was able to WS every time I hit full tp and maximum steps. With this set up fight takes around 30 mins. We did a few times with more ppl (recommend /THF to pin hate on DNC) and it reduced the time by about 10 mins. I kept steps up on the mob to help the others out with Quick and Box Step. -- :*80DNC/40NIN, 80DNC/40NIN, 80RDM/40SCH - Dancers bounced hate and used Fan Dance at all times, also used WS's for skillchains when able. Violent Flourish for shadows and Mantle Pierce whenever possible. Red Mage kept mob enfeebled (Slow II, Bio III, Paralyze II, Blind) and buffed with Accession AOE Phalanx and Stoneskin. Took about 15 minutes. Do not underestimate this NM. 1/28 for Charis Necklace --Aysun 04:22, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :*Just did this fight tri-boxing 85BST/42NIN, 85RDM/42WHM and 80BLM/40WHM. Used DipperYuly to evasion tank and fought alongside him. Used RDM to keep Khalamari completely debuffed and once I had solid hate on Yuly I started nuking with the BLM. Fight took around 10 minutes. Dropped the helm and nothing else.SoichiroGilg 20:57, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Quadro :*80DNC/40NIN, 80DNC/40NIN, 80BLU/WHM, 80BRD/40WHM - Dancer bounced hate Fan Dance up. BRD Double Haste BLU Stoneskin all. DNCs and BLU should be always up to stun the Mantle Pierce. If any die RR and other DNC tank till unweak. So always 3 Stunner up. Isn't possible always to stun but chance to get him may greater with more DNC. Stoneskin is one of the important things there. For sure the Mantle Pierce sometime take 2 Shadows Sometimes all and sometimes you Die if 3 Shadows up Fan Dance up by one-shot. (Eva 341.5 on DNC). Didn't get any drop sometime. Party :* Minimum set-up 2 NIN and mage job, preferably RDM. Keep at least 2 shadows up at all times, use full EVA gear. Fairly easy to tank and shouldn't pose much of a threat to experienced players. Having RDM/DRK is nice for stun and haste. 2 NIN is just a cushion in case of mistakes Additional Information :*Decided while looking for Confluxes in Abyssea - Konschtat, Chainspelled and did 3 Thunder 3s at 494 damage apiece, which took down Health roughly 10%, estimating HP at 15,000, could possibly be more, did not dispel anything that might have been on him. Hit for 100-180 without Stoneskin as RDM80/WHM40 with full buffs otherwise (Phalanx, Protect V, Shell IV) - Chrisstreb@Sylph Tried to solo as DRG/BLU as mentioned above, I have a fairly adequate Healing breath setup and with cruor boosts I had 2000~ hp when triggering HB. After he used Siphon Discharge I stood no chance as he was doing way more dmg than I was able to cure, 50~90 hits + 90~120 add. effect. -- Miosis Unclear Information Taken off the front page: "HP% caused Mantle Pierce to trigger faster." I removed this because all mobs use TP moves more often as their HP goes down. The statement is incredibly vague. If this means something else then please clarify and add to the main page. --Ringthree 20:48, July 26, 2010 (UTC) *Ringthree I believe they were speaking of that as his HP decreased, the delay between readying and using Mantle Pierce greatly decreased as well. I noticed it became harder to stun it as the fight wore on, simply because it was a hair trigger and stun just wasn't fast enough anymore. --Shiroineko 00:34, August 10, 2010 (UTC) *Hair trigger on TP moves as well as it just seems to resist stun the lower its HP gets. Definitely has some sort of Regain after a certain %. --Aysun 01:47, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Just fought this NM 7 times today as a Blu, trying to complete my Magian Sword (Double Attack+7 Khanda). Some were duo with a nin, others in alliance. What I noticed, though, is that while I could do it 100% at the start of the fight, stunning Mantle Pierce with Head Butt became incredibly harder the further we took Khalamari's HP down. This might be me going crazy, but I usually am a good stunner, and I definitely saw his move's "casting time" get a lot shorter. This might be what "HP% caused Mantle Pierce to trigger faster" meant. --Jolena 15:22, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I done 9 times as DNC (eva 331.5) too at beginning isnt any problem to stun the mantle Pierce. We done BLU DNC RDM BLM NIN SMN no chance to get him down. I think it resist Stun over time or as others said as lower Hp as harder to stun and for sure hes doing it more often as hp lowers down. Our best try was at least DNC BLU Duo down to 5% HP. May be his stronger with more ppl. May be it better to get him not to fast TP. I dont know. But all try with more ppl was more bad then Duo. Go DNC tank BRD or Kill it with 18 ppl !!!! He done 3x mantle pierce in the first minute!! And i see BRD DNC Duo it. Cant believe it to stun him more then 45 min and dont miss it. We done with BLU DNC BLM RDM/DRK and all stunned and didnt get it down without to be oneshoted from mantle pierce. Wheres the dodge/trick '?? Mantle pierce only wipes one shadow. Never seen it wipes more than 1. The 1.6k damage on Mantle Pierce... i think it critted with that move, but for this can't prove it wrong cause I always use Fan Dance --Killercat Bis 13:58, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Have to correct myself. Seen it wipe 2 shadows on Mantle Pierce I change it back --Killercat Bis 17:37, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Weakness!! Burst II possibly activated the weakness. Selka 05:07, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Regarding Ink Cloud Regarding the theory that Ink Cloud gives Khalamari some form of extra evasion boost I can confirm to be correct, I've fought this NM around 15 times now and have tested this many times, after every cloud I would finale as BRD or if not BRD I would see dispel removing an evasion boost stat, I'm going to remove the , since this seems to be true. Xynthios 02:05, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :*Thank you for confirmation. --Aysun 00:17, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Weakness editing Lordshadow removed a post on the main article where someone attempted to confirm blade: Ei causing red !! weakness, and did not move it to the talk, nor did he remove verification. If you're going to remove other people's edits from the main page(which yes, should have been in the talk section), then please move them into the talk section or remove the verification tag if that is what your intent was. ":**Can also confirm this, triggered by Blade: Ei. Happened in last night's run." by Lyncath was completely removed, rather that moved as it should have been.....we should have some sort of table on abys nm pages so that people can add weaknesses that they have seen, as so far they all seem to have a wide variety of !! that can proc, but they do not always occur(case in point, sidewinder on chukwa during his 2 hour does not always proc a !!) JavelinX 14:24, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Name Anyone else find it a little amusing he's a squid and he's Khalamari? ._.; Zeluha 04:17, November 19, 2010 (UTC) New respawn time I just killed this and it spawned again 10 minutes later, this is after 12/6/10 update, I think the new respawn time may be 10-30 minutes, need verification though um name is Julea, Phoenix - don't officially know how to put my name though DNC Solo Easily soloed by DNC90/NIN45 w/ RR and VV atmas Average joe gear tbh, a few pinkies, auric dagger. Used fan dance in the beginning, but if you keep shadows up, you wont need it. his mantle attack did 6-900 without utsusemi up, but if you keep 2 images up, you wont have any problems. Vahan, Asura